Many osteoporosis related fractures occur in the wrist, spine, or hip. Bones become weak due to osteoporosis and require support when healing from a fracture. The incidence of these fractures caused by osteoporosis, particularly vertebral, is rapidly rising with aging in both sexes.
Regarding spinal or vertebral osteoporosis, it is believed that a fourth of women 50 years of age in the general population have one or more vertebral fractures resulting in loss of height and increased kyphosis. Kyphotic postural change is the most physically disfiguring and psychologically damaging effect of osteoporosis and can contribute to an increase in vertebral fractures and risk of falling. Spinal osteoporosis may be associated with reduced pulmonary function, chronic pain, limitations in everyday life, and emotional problems related to appearance.
Therapeutic interventions with proven efficacy include alendronate, risedronate, and raloxifene, which improve bone quality. These therapeutics, however, only prevent approximately 50% of spinal fractures. There is a need to improve back muscle strength because muscle atrophy parallels the decline of bone mineral density of the spine and contributes significantly to kyphotic postural changes. The multi-disciplinary rehabilitation concept of spinal osteoporosis includes back-strengthening exercises to counteract thoracic kyphosis in hyperkyphotic subjects
Using a spinal orthosis can increase trunk muscle strength and improve posture in individuals with vertebral fractures caused by osteoporosis. Wearing a spinal orthosis can lead to a better quality-of-life by pain reduction, decreased limitations of daily living, and an improvement of well-being. Use of an orthosis may represent an efficacious nonpharmacologic treatment option for spinal osteoporosis. Indications for a spinal orthosis include osteoporosis inclusive of acute and chronic pain due to osteoporosis, hyperkyphosis, compression fracture, pain relieved by thoracic extension, spinal stenosis, post-operative support, and vertebral collapse
Traditionally, spinal orthoses have been used in the management of thoracolumbar injuries treated with or without surgical stabilization. The vast majority of orthoses, however, are used in individuals with low back pain. In the United States alone, nearly 250,000 corsets are prescribed each year.
The orthotic treatment modality in the management of vertebral fractures caused by osteoporosis revolves around keeping the spinal column extended to relieve the pressure on the anterior side of the vertebrae, which is the most common area of fracture. This can be done through compression of the lumbar spine with a corset having an anterior panel for intracavitary compression, a posterior panel that extends over the shoulders and auxiliary straps that come across the chest to pull the upper back into extension. There are challenges with these designs in that they are found to be bulky and difficult to don and doff, and often fail to provide the correct tension. It is perceived by many that long term immobilization of such devices can have a negative effect on back extensor strength essential to long term outcomes for such individuals.